


Навсегда (Forever)

by alisachechnova



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Almost-But-Not-Quite Character Death, Gay Sex, Love, Love-Making, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisachechnova/pseuds/alisachechnova
Summary: После того, как дело пошло не так, и Джона почти убили, Шерлок понимает, как много для него значит его возлюбленный.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 7





	Навсегда (Forever)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/506397) by [GeniaTheParadox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeniaTheParadox/pseuds/GeniaTheParadox). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено

В голове у Шерлока был отпечаток, сцены из последних двадцати четырех часов мелькали в его разуме, когда он свернулся калачиком в пальто рядом с больничной койкой Джона. Но все всегда возвращалось к одному и тому же - боль, огонь, дым, страх, самый неконтролируемый, парализующий страх, который он когда-либо испытывал в своей жизни. Это перевесило боль в его голове от того, что тот проклятый вор ударил его, дым, наполняющий его легкие, и боль в теле от того, что Джон потерял сознание, в безопасности. Ничто не чувствовалось так плохо, как страх.

Шерлок был измотан. Врачи, которые залечили его голову и перевязали ему волдыри, сказали, что нужно отдохнуть. Лестрейд настоял на том, чтобы он вернулся на Бейкер-стрит и поспал, потому что с Джоном все будет в порядке. Но Шерлок отказался оставлять кровать своего партнера. Он даже не хотел закрывать глаза. Холмс не сможет расслабиться, пока Ватсон не проснется.

Когда вокруг них горел склад, он не беспокоился о собственной безопасности, о ворах, которые оставили их умирать, или даже о раскрытии дела. Все, о чем он беспокоился - вывести Джона оттуда, убедиться в том, что напарник выжил. Самые ужасные мысли пронеслись в его голове, пока он ждал скорую, кровь друга пропитывала его одежду. Они должны были с этим справиться, Джон должен был выжить, но... но что, если так не случится? Что, если бы его травмы были настолько серьезными, что он умер еще до того, как скорая помощь прибыла? Эта мысль заставила кровь Шерлока похолодеть.

Холмс пододвинул стул ближе к больничной койке, осторожно положив руку на кисть друга. Они были лучшими друзьями на протяжении трех лет, любовниками более половины этого времени, но до этого момента Шерлок не понимал, как много Джон для него значит. В утро до того, как он взялся за это новое дело, все было нормально - или настолько нормально, насколько могла бы быть их необычная жизнь. Холмс проснулся гораздо раньше, чем Ватсон, что было в порядке вещей, и провел раннее утро, как он всегда делал - наблюдал за его спящим любовником. Теперь возлюбленному нечасто снились кошмары, и он выглядел таким спокойным и красивым, когда они спали. Джон проснулся с улыбкой на лице, увидев, что Шерлок наблюдает за ним, как и всегда.

В этом не было ничего необычного, но воспоминания Холмса были испорчены. Их счастливое утро с чашками чая, поцелуями на диване и взволнованностью от нового дела теперь смешались с болью, дымом и страхом достаточными для того, чтобы голова Шерлока кружилась. Казалось, это было несколько лет назад, когда он наблюдал, как Джон просыпается в их постели, а теперь его любовник был здесь, в этой больнице, снова наблюдая за сном напарника, преследуемый ужасной мыслью, что он может вообще не проснуться. Шерлок крепче держал Джона за руку, боясь закрыть глаза, отказываясь отвести взгляд, независимо от того, что его телу нужно было отдохнуть.

Холмс не знал, сколько прошло времени, но внезапный ранний утренний свет начал слабо светить через окно больницы. Напарник должен был проснуться в ближайшее время, просто должен был.  
Пожалуйста, проснись, Джон. Ты не можешь оставить меня, не сейчас, не так. Что я буду делать без тебя? Как я буду жить сам по себе, без любви, которая сделала мою жизнь намного лучше? Ты не можешь оставить меня, Джон. Я не позволю тебе. Пожалуйста, проснись, пожалуйста...

– Снова смотришь, как я сплю, не так ли?

Сердце Холмса подпрыгнуло. Он был так отвлечен паникой, что даже не заметил, как открылись его глаза.

– Д-Джон...

Шерлок даже не знал, что делать с собой. Он чувствовал столько всего сразу: облегчение, радость и необычное желание плакать, которое он пытался подавить. Возлюбленный поморщился, пока садился, и Холмс быстро поправил подушку за его спиной трясущимися руками.

– Как долго я был в отключке? – спросил Джон хриплым голосом.

Шерлок попытался думать, но в его голове все перемешалось. Он даже не знал который час.

– Что случилось с этими ворами? – спросил Джон, когда не получил ответа. – Они ушли или Лестрейд...?

– Мне плевать на них, – резко прервал его Шерлок. Джон поднял брови, и тот тихо добавил: – Мне нужно было думать о более важных вещах, нежели чем о том, чтобы поймать их. Ты чуть не...

Его слова застряли в горле, и он почувствовал, как слезы жгут его глаза. Мужчина не мог сказать вслух свои мысли до конца, но это было правдой. Джон почти умер. И это вина Шерлока, что они вообще были в такой ситуации.

– Шерлок, - нежно сказал больной, – все в порядке. Я в порядке, правда. Просто немного приболевший... и ослабленный. Ты вообще не спал, да?

Шерлок покачал головой.  
– Я не мог. Я должен был убедиться, что ты проснулся.

Джон протянул руку и коснулся щеки Шерлока, Холмс наклонился ближе.

– Иди сюда, любимый.

Мужчину не нужно было уговаривать, чтобы попасть в объятия его любовника. Он уткнулся головой в грудь Джона, закрыв глаза, чтобы ощутить сильные знакомые руки вокруг него, которые мягко поглаживали его волосы. Слезы начали капать, прежде чем он мог сделать что-нибудь, чтобы остановить их.

– Все в порядке, Шерлок, - прошептал Джон успокаивающе, – все в порядке. Я в порядке.

– Я думал, – пробормотал Холмс в грудь Джона, – я думал, что ты не... Я думал, что... потеряю тебя.

Он почувствовал, как возлюбленный поцеловал его в макушку.  
– Ты никогда не потеряешь меня, любимый. Я никуда не денусь.

Шерлок почувствовал резкое изменение в себе, когда Джона выписали из больницы. Теперь, когда он смотрел на него, он не просто видел своего лучшего друга, своего любовника, своего парня, а гораздо больше – он видел все. До появления Джона у Холмса не было времени ни на чувства, ни на любовь, ни на отношения, и во многом мужчина действительно не изменился. Только к своему другу когда-либо испытывал что-то близкое к чувствам. Но все, казалось, усилилось теперь, когда он был так близок к тому, чтобы потерять близкого человека. Просто быть парой уже недостаточно для Шерлока. Он хотел, чтобы они с Ватсоном были навсегда связаны друг с другом, чтобы они были друг с другом всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Шерлок решил нанести Майкрофту визит. Не то, что он обычно делал бы охотно, потому что ему не нравилось находиться в одной комнате с его старшим братом. Но это требовало разговора лицом к лицу.

– Шерлок, чем я обязан за это необычное удовольствие? – сказал Майкрофт, звуча ни капли не довольным.

– Ну, дорогой братец, – сказал Шерлок, насмешливо произнося последние два слова, – я подумал, что лучше всего приехать и рассказать тебе об этом лично, так как это довольно деликатный вопрос. Я не хотел, чтобы ты узнал о моей личной жизни обычными назойливыми способами.

– Ну, раз так - присаживайся, – сказал Майкрофт с улыбкой, которая еще не достигла его глаз, указывая на пустое кожаное кресло напротив того места, где он сидел.

Мужчина с ухмылкой посмотрел на кресло, прежде чем пройти мимо него. Он стоял лицом к окну, спиной к брату, хотя чувствовал, как на него смотрят пронзительные глаза Холмса.

– Так что же это за неотложные новости? – медленно сказал братец.

Шерлок остановился на мгновение, слегка улыбаясь сам себе, прежде чем объявить: 

– После долгих размышлений я решил попросить Джона выйти за меня замуж.

– И ты пришел за моим благословением? – спросил Майкрофт с легким весельем.

Шерлок повернулся к своему брату с изогнутой бровью. 

– Как будто отсутствие твоего одобрения остановит меня. Нет, я просто хотел, чтобы ты узнал от меня, а не просто выяснил сам, что, я знаю, ты так любишь, когда дело доходит до событий в моей жизни. Вот и все.

– Да, достаточно, - ответил Майкрофт с легкой улыбкой на лице, холодной и бесстрастной, – Поздравляю заранее, Шерлок. Я обязательно сообщу мамуле. Тебе очень повезло.

– А Джону нет? – спросил Холмс, прищурившись.

– О, нет, он мог бы и лучше. Но ты, конечно, не мог. Меня всегда удивляло, как долго доктор Ватсон тебя терпит. Но любовь, как говорится, слепа. Я с нетерпением жду приглашения на свадьбу.

– Мы обязательно это устроим, так что у тебя будет достаточно времени, чтобы отказаться. Мы бы не хотели, чтобы ты занял слишком много места на фотографиях, не так ли?

Майкрофт закатил глаза. Как только Холмс повернулся, чтобы уйти, он добавил: 

– О, Шерлок. Я не хотел бы устанавливать видеонаблюдение на 221B, так что будь добр к доктору Ватсону.

Шерлок все устроил, пока Джона не было в квартире, поэтому, когда Ватсон наконец вернулся домой, выражение удивления на его лице было совершенно понятно. Он оставил Холмса, лежащим на диване в пижаме и втором любимом халате, погруженного в свои мысли, а вернулся, увидев его одетым в хорошо сшитый костюм, квартира выглядела необычайно опрятной, и горячая китайская еда на дом (та самая, которую Джон любил больше всего) была на удивительно чистом столе.

– Шерлок, - медленно сказал он, – к чему все это? Это не мой день рождения или день святого Валентина, или наша годовщина, так что...?

Шерлок, не говоря ни слова, стянул с плеч куртку Джона, повесил ее и направил любовника к стулу рядом со столом.

– Это из-за того случая с ворами? – сказал Ватсон осторожно. – Потому что я сказал, что теперь я в порядке. Я полностью здоров, поэтому тебе не нужно продолжать быть таким милым со мной. Это странно.

– Разве мне не позволен один незапланированный романтический жест? – спросил Шерлок, зажигая свечу в середине стола.

– Я полагаю, – сказал Джон, пока они ели свой ужин. Доля Холмса была значительно меньше, но, по крайней мере, он ел без уговоров. – Было бы неплохо знать, что вызвало это. Это немного не похоже на тебя.

Шерлок пожал плечами. 

– Мне просто хотелось.

Ватсон усмехнулся, пока его возлюбленный открывал бутылку вина. 

– О да, очень не похоже.

Они разговаривали во время еды: Джон обсуждал свою работу в хирургии, а Шерлок – свой новый эксперимент, в ходе которого изучалось, сколько времени требуется отрубленному человеческому пальцу, чтобы раствориться в кислоте. Это было правилом их отношений, что Холмс не называл дневные рабочие истории Ватсона скучными, а его возлюбленный мог слушать разговор Шерлока о растворении частей человеческого тела, не прекращая обедать. Как только они закончили есть и каждый выпил бокал вина, Джон вопросительно посмотрел на своего парня.

– Так ты собираешься сказать мне, что это было все сейчас?

– Я сказал тебе, – холодно сказал Шерлок, – Мне просто захотелось.

Парень ухмыльнулся.  
– Ты же знаешь, я тебе не верю, да?

– Я знаю, – ответил Холмс, – Совершенно объяснимо, так как я не совсем честен. Ты был прав.

– Сейчас? Насчет чего?

Шерлоку потребовалась секунда, чтобы тщательно подобрать слова. 

– Ты был прав насчет того, что это из-за дела с ворами. Я знаю, что ты сейчас в полном порядке... но не думаю, что в порядке я.

Ватсон выглядел слегка взволнованным. 

– Что ты имеешь в виду? Что не так?

– Все в порядке, Джон, – сказал Шерлок, – Отходя от этого. Просто недавние события заставили меня задуматься. О нас. О наших отношениях.

Джон явно не знал, куда идет этот разговор. Около недели его парень тщательно репетировал в своей голове, что сказать, поэтому он действительно понятия не имел, почему вдруг так занервничал.

– Джон, – начал мужчина, – Я уверен, что само собой разумеется, что ты значишь для меня целый мир. Большую часть своей жизни я находил идею заботы, чувств, отношений и любви совершенно бессмысленной, и полагаю, что во многом я не сильно изменился. Но ты исключение, Джон. Я знал это с момента нашей встречи. 

Джон явно потерял дар речи, что было понятно. Когда дело дошло до чувств, Шерлок никогда не был хорош в разговорах, и Ватсон не привык слышать, как его партнер озвучивает свои эмоции вслух.

Шерлок продолжил. 

– Во время пожара и пока ты был в больнице, мне не стыдно признаться тебе, что мне было страшно, больше, чем мне было за всю свою жизнь. Не за собственную безопасность или дело, а за тебя. Я был так напуган, потому что мог потерять тебя. И как только ты проснулся, это заставило меня понять, как сильно ты мне нужен... как сильно я... люблю тебя.

Глаза любовника расширились, и он почувствовал, как что-то сжалось в его груди. Он мог по пальцам пересчитать, сколько раз Шерлок сказал слово на букву “л”. Не то чтобы он не знал, что Холмс любит его; он просто знал, что детектив не очень часто говорил это. То, чему необходимо было последовать за этим, должно было быть серьезным, и он не ошибался.

– Я не хочу даже думать о том, чтобы жить без тебя, Джон. Итак, как говорится... – он глубоко вздохнул, замерев, чтобы успокоить нервы, и вытащил небольшую коробочку из кармана, положив ее на стол. –Джон, ты... выйдешь за меня?

Секундное молчание продолжалось будто бы несколько дней, прежде чем Ватсон издал нервный и довольно жалкий смешок.

– Подожди, правда? – сказал он недоверчиво. – Ты серьезно?

– Конечно, я серьезно, – сказал Шерлок, прищурившись, – Когда я не серьезен? Я знаю, что по традиции во время предложения руки и сердца нужно опуститься на одно колено, но я никогда не был любителем традиций. Так?

Парень поднял маленькую коробочку с кольцом со стола, и его глаза загорелись, когда он открыл ее, увидев простое золотое обручальное кольцо. Когда он вынул его из коробочки, то обнаружил, что на внутренней стороне выгравировано всего одно слово – “навсегда”. Его глаза наполнились слезами.

– Да, – быстро сказал он, – Да, да, конечно.

Настала очередь Холмса выглядеть недоверчиво. 

– Правда?

– Да, правда, – засмеялся Джон, вытирая слезы со щеки. 

– Конечно, я, блять, женюсь на тебе, Шерлок! Не то чтобы я когда-нибудь собирался сказать тебе «нет», я просто… я не могу в это поверить!

Мужчина широко и восторженно улыбнулся такой улыбкой, свидетелем которой повезло стать лишь Ватсону. Он поднялся со своего места и встал на колено перед Джоном, забирая у него кольцо и надевая его на палец своего жениха. Шерлок встал и притянул Джона к себе, после чего они обняли друг друга.

– Я так сильно тебя люблю, Шерлок, – сказал Джон в грудь своего жениха.

– Я тоже тебя люблю, – сказал Шерлок, прижимаясь к плечу Джона, его голос звучал приглушенно, – Я обещаю, что никогда не перестану.

Они слегка разорвали объятия, чтобы поцеловать друг друга в губы, начиная мягко и с любовью и постепенно становясь все более страстными. Возлюбленные разорвали поцелуй на достаточное время, чтобы Шерлок потащил Джона наверх, в их спальню, но как только дверь за ними закрылась, они снова целовались, горячо, яростно и отчаянно. Парни раздевали друг друга с нетерпением, ни один из них не мог достаточно быстро раздеть другого.

В тот момент, когда казалось, что совсем нет времени, Ватсон лежал на спине, а Холмс подготавливал его мягко, но твердо двумя смазанными пальцами, пока Джон не дал понять, что готов. Сегодня вечером они не думали о презервативах; они хотели чувствовать каждый сантиметр кожи друг друга, чтобы между ними не было ничего, даже тонкого слоя латекса. Они оба застонали и откинули головы назад, как только Шерлок одним быстрым движением вошел в своего жениха, оставаясь неподвижным некоторое время, чтобы он мог привыкнуть, просто держась друг за друга и наслаждаясь чувством близости, прежде чем они в конце концов начали двигаться.

Их занятие любовью началось медленно и чувственно, недавно обрученная пара целуется и трогает друг друга в удивительно знакомом ритме. Джон обнял ногами тонкую талию Холмса, притягивая его ближе, пока они растворялись друг в дружке. Любовники шептали имена губами, тяжело дыша и постанывая, в то время как скорость их движений увеличивалась. Шерлок потянулся к влажной эрекции Джона между ними, поглаживая ее в такт с толчками, пока они быстро приближались к пику. Уотсон провел пальцами по спутанным кудрям жениха, крепко целуя его, пока наконец его оргазм не обрушился на него волнами сильного удовольствия. Холмс отстал всего на несколько секунд. Ощущение кульминации Джона заставило его извергаться глубоко внутри своего жениха, беспорядочно толкаясь, пока они оба не будут задыхающимися и истощенными.

Пара лежала вместе, с этими остаточными ощущениями, в уютном клубке конечностей, нежно целуясь и радостно и сонливо глядя друг другу в глаза.

– Мистер Холмс-Ватсон, – прошептал Джон, – Доктор Джон Холмс-Ватсон. Капитан Джон Холмс-Ватсон. Привет, я Джон Холмс-Ватсон, а это мой невыносимый муж-социопат – Шерлок.

Шерлок сонно хихикнул, переместившись в постели, чтобы уложить голову на грудь любимого. Ничто так не расслабляло, как звук сердцебиения Джона.

– Все это звучит замечательно, – пробормотал он, начиная засыпать, – Мое имя и правда тебе подходит.

Джон удовлетворенно вздохнул, поцеловав своего жениха в макушку. 

– Спокойной ночи, Шерлок Холмс-Ватсон.

– Спокойной ночи, Джон Холмс-Ватсон.


End file.
